blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Flosfurati (5e Race)
Flosfurati "Hey, there... Don't you know trusting a flower is the best thing you can do, in life? I promise I won't hurt you, really!" -Nivall, Flosfurati Serial Killer, to his last victim Physical Description Flosfurati are when a parasitic flower consumes the entire (or part of) the head of a creature, giving them a variety of appearances, however, the vines in the flower makes them always between 4 and 8 feet tall. The flowers themselves appear like sunflowers, however, instead of a brown center, they have either a white, black, purple, yellow, or blue center, and have a face on it. The face has simple, black or white eyes, and on the sides of their head is a few petals, which are either black, white, purple, yellow, or green. History Flosfurati have not bothered with telling their history to other races, which, due to their arrogance, after many died out, it has become unknown to all but the most ancient of their kind. Those ancient enough to still remember hold themselves with higher arrogance than even the most boastful dragons, causing them to never share the secrets of their history with others. However, some say that they were originally a disease or normal parasite, which spread to flowers, and then the flowers grew sentience from magic, reproducing rapidly, to form a "race" of beings. Society Flosfurati adapt the society of their hosts, which can range from being more intelligent wolves that speak Sylvan and stand on hind legs, in a pack, or can be as advanced as being an actual humanoid. Relationships Flosfurati are jovial by nature, however, they typically have darker intentions than most would suspect, causing races that are unknowing of them to perceive them as friends, and races that are more knowledgeable to fear or hate them. Flosfurati Names Flosfurati possess the knowledge of the creature that is their host within the past 30 days, causing them to almost always know the name of their host, or at least the race. Due to this, they enjoy twisting names around, either reversing races or names as their own, or taking their own spin on it, such as John becoming Jhon, or Dwarf becoming Frawd. The plants themselves do not have genders, however, they either ignore gender entirely, or adapt the gender of their host. Flosfurati Traits Parasitical flower creatures, with the appearance of potentially any creature of adequate size, flosfurati can be adventurers to many parties. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Flosfurati age very slowly, however, they are considered mature after 1 year. Their exact lifespan is unknown, but, the eldest of them have lived to be around 500 to 600 years old. Alignment. Nightians don't understand laws very well, and just believe in following under their leader. Chaotic or Neutral. Size. Flosfurati manipulate the bodies they inhabit with their vines, forcing them to be larger than they normally are, making them be between 4 and 8 feet tall, and weigh around the same as the normal counterpart. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Seeds of Deceit. You are magically blessed with the ability to fire seeds at creatures, which are ranged natural weapons you have proficiency with. They deal 1d4 piercing damage, and have the ''finesse and ''range (30/60) ''properties. You do not have disadvantage when attacking with these while within 5 feet of a hostile creature. ''Entangle. ''Due to your vines, you have advantage on all checks made to grapple a target. ''Sunlight Strength. ''When in bright sunlight, your long rest is shortened to be only 4 hours long, and you gain temporary hit points equal to your level after a long rest. ''Plant. ''You are classified as a plant, and do not need to eat food. Instead, you may either drink nutrients from the ground with your roots, during a short or long rest, or you may eat if you have to. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Sylvan, and a language of your choice. This language is usually the language their host spoke beforehand. Category:Hall of Shame